


A twisted welcome party

by wingsofaboy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rape, The Vinsmokes rape Sanji, non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: Niji gli passò una mano tra i capelli in un gesto quasi affettuoso. "Oh, sì," mormorò, mentre un sorriso di scherno saliva a piegargli le labbra sottili, "sarà davvero un piacere tornare a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto, fratellino."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una cosa brutta che ho scritto per la Maritombola7 @ maridichallenge, prompt 83. Incest.

La stanza era piena di rumore. Il vociare sconclusionato, i grugniti, le risate sguaiate gli arrivavano alle orecchie come un ronzio persistente che si incuneava in mezzo alle sue orecchie e cresceva, doloroso, nelle sue tempie.

Voleva vomitare.

Mani grandi e pesanti scivolavano sotto la sua camicia, dentro i suoi pantaloni, graffiando e afferrando e pizzicando ogni lembo di pelle che rapidamente andavano a scoprire, come se volessero marchiarlo indelebilmente. Qualcuno gli strappò la camicia dalle spalle e qualcun altro gli prese i capelli nel pugno, tirandolo verso di sé finché la sua bocca non si scontrò con quella dell'altro.

Alla sua destra qualcuno rise. "Che schifo!" Era Yonji.

Sanji chiuse gli occhi. Niji, davanti a lui, era troppo impegnato a far scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca, affamato, senza pietà, come se piuttosto che baciarlo stesse cercando di soffocarlo; quando si separarono Sanji tossì e gettò il capo all'indietro alla ricerca d'aria. Ichiji, dietro di lui, gli strinse una mano attorno alla gola. Un avvertimento.

Niji, la mano ancora nei suoi capelli, lo strattonò. "Allora," mormorò, leccandosi le labbra. "Da che si comincia?"

Ichiji premette la mano tra le scapole di Sanji. "Levati, Niji," ordinò e quando il fratello si fece da parte Ichiji gli diede una spinta, e Sani si ritrovò a sbattere contro il bordo del letto e poi a carponi sul materasso. Le lenzuola, seta freschissima, gli fecero scorrere un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

Senza nemmeno che avesse tempo di prendere un respiro, uno dei tre gli afferrò nuovamente i capelli e lo tirò in avanti, facendolo ricadere sui cuscini.

Sanji aprì la bocca per protestare, o gridare, ma la mano di Yonji calò dall'alto per ammutolirlo mentre Niji gli afferrava le gambe e lo costringeva in una posizione supina, prima di sfilargli i pantaloni.

Ichiji salì sul letto e gli altri due lo imitarono, posizionandosi ai due lati mentre il fratello maggiore si infilava tra le sue gambe. Ichiji si leccò le labbra e calò sul corpo del fratello, sui suoi capezzoli che strinse tra i denti senza pietà. Sanji urlò contro la mano di Yonji che gli tappava la bocca, inarcò il bacino, cercando di allontanarsi mentre il rombo di una risata saliva dal mucchio di corpi sul letto.

"Ehi, ehi, datti una calmata," disse Niji, abbassandosi a sussurrargli all'orecchio. "Non vogliamo che qualcuno si faccia male perché non sei capace di stare buono, non è vero?"

Sanji spalancò gli occhi, e una carrellata di volti cari e familiari si affacciò alla sua mente. Inspirò violentemente dal naso e cercò di scuotere la testa; due grosse lacrime gli colarono lungo le guance.

Yonji rise. "Piange!"

Ichiji gli afferrò i boxer e li tirò verso il basso, liberandosene sul pavimento.

"Oh, andiamo. Non abbiamo ancora incominciato."

Ichiji gli spalancò le gambe e senza cerimonie gli infilò un dito tra le natiche, su per la sua apertura. Sanji gridò di nuovo, la voce soffocata dalla mano che ancora vi era premuta.

Ichiji mosse il dito avanti e indietro, più interessato a testare la resistenza che non ad aprire il corpo del fratello. Sanji sentiva le falangi scivolare dentro di sé, sondare, aprire, toccare, e un conato di vomito gli fece gonfiare il petto.

Niji e Yonji, stanchi di essere solo spettatori, avevano cominciato ad avventarsi su di lui, a mordere e graffiare e lasciare lividi su ogni centimetro di pelle che potevano raggiungere mentre ichiji, soddisfatto, si stava toccando velocemente. Sanji lo vide mentre prendeva il proprio membro, rosso, gonfio, e lo avvicinò alla sua apertura prima di cominciare a spingere, annullando qualsiasi resistenza con la forza bruta.

Yonji sollevò la mano dalla sua bocca e per la prima volta Sanji riuscì ad urlare. Ichiji, ignorandolo completamente, cominciò a muoversi. Nonostante la foga iniziale, si muoveva lentamente, scivolando dentro il fratello centimetro dopo centimetro e poi indietro ancora, in un doloroso, lunghissimo dondolio che sembrava la pessima parodia di un gesto d'amore.

Sanji lo sentiva muoversi, lo sentiva gemere sottovoce mentre spostava il peso avanti e indietro, entrambe le mani serrate attorno ai suoi fianchi - di tanto in tanto roteava il bacino, o cambiava angolazione, e Sanji poteva sentire le proprie interiora contrarsi quando, lenta e prepotente, una vena di piacere non voluta cominciava a pizzicargli sotto la pelle.

Il suo membro aveva cominciato a gonfiarsi e una mano l'afferrò alla base, facendolo sussultare.

"Oh, Dio. Ma ci credete? Si sta eccitando?"

"E allora, perché lui sì e io no?" grugnì Niji e gli prese nuovamente i capelli nella mano, costringendolo a piegare il capo di lato. Posato sul suo labbro inferiore, c'era un membro duro e altrettanto grosso di quello che lo stava prendendo ora.

"Da bravo, apri la bocca. E guai a te se mordi..."

Sanji deglutì e poi, lentamente, obbedì.

Niji, dal canto suo, non aveva intenzione di andare piano e appena ebbe abbastanza spazio spinse il bacino in avanti e cominciò, senza cerimonie, a scopargli la bocca. Sanji chiuse gli occhi, l'odore di sesso e sudore che gli invadeva le narici, e quasi non si accorse che Yonji, dall'altro lato, gli aveva preso la mano e l'aveva stretta attorno a sé, costringendolo a toccarlo.

I tre erano ovunque. Sopra di lui, attorno a lui, dentro di lui, lo chiudevano in una gabbia soffocante da cui non vi era via d'uscita - c'era soltanto il loro peso, la loro presenza, i loro corpi che facevano del suo quello che volevano, le loro voci che borbottavano e ringhiavano e ridevano e gli sputavano addosso insulti e oscenità, come se quello che gli stavano facendo non fosse abbastanza per umiliarlo.

"Però," gemette qualcuno, "è bravo. Dite che l'ha fatto altre volte?"

"Poco ma sicuro!"

"Io scommetto sul marmocchio di Capitano. È così che ti sei fatto prendere in ciurma? L'hai dato a quel moccioso?"

Sanji serrò la gola e Niji gli tirò i capelli ridendo. "Cosa? Ci abbiamo azzeccato?"

Sanji chiuse gli occhi. Uno sguardo scuro calava su di lui dall'alto mentre mani diverse ma altrettanto forti segnavano, nella sua mente, il profilo del suo addome, la linea secca delle sue natiche. Capelli corti e verdi riempirono il suo campo visivo e la consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai più sentito il peso familiare e benvenuto di quel corpo sul suo gli portò nuove lacrime agli occhi.

Questa volta i tre non vi fecero caso, o lo ignorarono.

Yonji fu il primo a venire: si tese e con un verso osceno gli esplose sulla mano. Niji venne per secondo, una mano dietro alla sua nuca per costringerlo a berlo tutto quanto, fino all'ultima goccia.

Ichiji venne per ultimo, dopo altri lunghi, dolorosi minuti. Si svuotò dentro di lui con un grugnito basso e a malapena udibile.

Sanji, nel frattempo, era tornato flaccido, e troppo stanco per opporre anche solo una simbolica resistenza sentì i tre sollevarsi da lui, rilasciarlo e uscire uno dopo l'altro.

Niji gli passò una mano tra i capelli in un gesto quasi affettuoso. "Oh, sì," mormorò, mentre un sorriso di scherno saliva a piegargli le labbra sottili, "sarà davvero un piacere tornare a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto, fratellino."

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho scusanti.


End file.
